Heavy Metal Donkey/Transcript
This is the script for Heavy Metal Donkey. short opens with Shrek, Donkey and their friends jamming out to a band at the Jolly Apple Shrek: Hey, Donkey, why don't you get out there and sing? Donkey: Nah, Shrek. I wouldn't wanna steal their spotlight. Shrek: What? Donkey: I used to be a pro rock star music artist myself. Shrek: Really? Donkey: Really, really? Puss, Wolf, Pinocchio and me started out in a garage band. garage door opens to reveal Donkey, Puss, Pinocchio and Big Bad Wolf playing instruments and singing Donkey: Where is the moment we need it the most?~ You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost~ They tell me your blue sky's faded to gray~ They tell me your passion's gone away~ And I don't need no carryin' on~ 'Cause you had a bad day~ You're taking one down~ You sing a sad song just to turn it around~ You say you don't know~ You tell me don't lie~ You work at a smile, and you go for a ride~ You had a bad day~ You see what you like~ And how does it feel one more time?~ You had a bad day~ You had a bad day~ song ends Donkey: Wow. We sound so good. gasps Let's get a gig. at Far, Far Away Donkey: You had a bad day~ You see what you like~ And how does it feel one more time?~ You had a bad day~ You had a bad day~ spoken Don't forget to tip your waitresses. Snow White (Shrek): That totally rocked! Cinderella (Shrek): I know. Snow White and Cinderella (Shrek): Do you guys have a record? Donkey: Pinocchio Do we have a record? Pinocchio: shrugs Beats me. Donkey: Be right back. a radio station Donkey: They tell me your blue sky's faded to gray~ They tell me your passion's gone away~ And I don't need no carryin' on~ 'Cause you had a bad day~ You're taking one down~ You sing a sad song just to turn it around~ You say you don't know~ You tell me don't lie~ You work on a smile, and you go for a ride~ Puss in Boots: a fly Shoo! Go away! Donkey: gasps and Wolf strum their guitars faster and start playing Smash Mouth's version of I'm a Believer Donkey: Oh yeah! singing Then I saw her face!~ Now I'm a believer!~ Not a trace!~ Of doubt in my mind!~ the hallways, a man hears Donkey's singing and is impressed Simon Cowell (Shrek): Sounds like printing money to me! in the radio station Donkey: Yeah! a microphone Simon Cowell (Shrek): You boys are good. All you need is a new name. Donkey: A new name. Need a new name. Delivery Man: Delivery. What do you want this heavy metal, Donkey? Donkey: That's it! Metal Donkey was born. At the concert, everyone enjoys heavy metal rock Donkey: Then I saw her face!~ Everyone: Now I'm a believer!~ Donkey: Not a trace!~ Everyone: Of doubt in my mind!~ Donkey: I'm in love! (oooooh-aaaah)~ I'm a believer! I couldn't leave her if I tried!~ and the Dronkies, in rockstar makeup, appear from behind the stage in a cloud of smoke and roar to the delight of the cheering crowd. Back in reality Shrek: You were Heavy Metal Donkey? Donkey: No. WE were Heavy Metal Donkey. in the story, Shrek appears Shrek: Are you ready to rock?! Everyone: Yeah! Shrek: Oh, yeah! Donkey: Then I saw her face!~ Shrek: Now I'm a believer!~ Donkey: Not a trace!~ Shrek: Of doubt in my mind!~ Donkey: I'm in loooooove!~ Shrek and Donkey: I'm a believer!~ I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe, I believe!~ I believe! I believe! I believe! I believe! I believe! I believe! I belieeeeeeeve!~ finale ends with Shrek and Donkey posing in front of the cheering crowd. Dragon roars. Back in reality Shrek: laughs Nice try, Donkey. But none of that happened. You're winding me up. Donkey: Well, suit yourself. for Dragon Shrek: gasps appears in her rockstar makeup from the story and Donkey jumps on her and they fly away. Cut to Donkey running through rocky peaks before whistling for Dragon Donkey: whistles appears and Donkey gets on her back and they fly into the night sky as a transparent image of Shrek appears Donkey: I'm a believer!~ Yeah!~ End end credits roll as Eddie Murphy's version of I'm a Believer plays in the background Donkey: Come on, y'all! Then I saw her face~ Everyone: Now I'm a believer~ Donkey: Not a trace~ Everyone: Of doubt in my mind~ Donkey: I'm in love (oooooh-aaaaah)~ Everyone: I'm a believer!~ Donkey: I belieeeeeeeve!~ end credits finishes as the song ends Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan